


Decadência

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Nobres fazem coisas decadentes





	Decadência

Ela ficou encantada ao ver uma pilha de corpos de homens na rua, alguns ainda angustiados pela dor da morte. Ela sabia que seus vizinhos teriam medo de sua mãe, com medo de uma completa falta de respeito pela honra ou bondade, apenas interessados em conquistar tudo o que seus olhos viam, como o palácio na frente da princesa. Quando ela entrou, a rainha estava deitada. o chão, masturbando-se enquanto o sangue ainda corria no chão. Ela estava perto de chegar a um limite nunca antes alcançado, e chegar ao útero com a mão passando pela buceta.

"Hey hey mãe, você não deve arruinar a sua buceta apertada." Ursula repreendeu sua mãe, tirando lentamente as próprias roupas depois de colocar as espadas na porta. Isabel imediatamente se sentou de joelhos e implorou perdão de sua filha. Ursula apenas sorriu e ordenou à mãe que ficasse de quatro como a cadela que ela era.

Isabel obedeceu sem questionar e Ursula usou uma berinjela sobre a mulher de bruços. Isabel gemeu como uma prostituta quando a grande vegetal roxa berinjela mergulhou em sua boceta molhada. Ursula imediatamente começou a fodê-la com força usando a berinjela quando ela ficou sentada de quatro. A baba escorria do queixo de sabela enquanto ela ofegava e gemia em êxtase enquanto Ursula se movia para se sentar na frente dela.

"Isso é uma boa puta!" Ursula disse para sua mãe. Ambas das suas berinjelas estavam latejando enquanto ela assistia a primeira foder sua própria mãe. Suco de berinjela escorria de suas pontas enquanto Isabel olhava para os dois com fome. A loira sorriu mais abertamente: "Vá em frente". Ela disse, respondendo aos outros indivíduos sem fazer perguntas.

"Haahh mmmmphh ... Mmmm, mmm, mmm ahhh mmmm ..." Isabela gemeu quando ela levou a berinjela superior para sua boca, chupando-o como uma mulher se afogando, engolindo o cano de uma mangueira de ar. Ela então se moveu para a berinjela mais baixa e repetiu as ações, baba e pré-suco de berinjela logo cobriram a boca e bochechas da mulher enquanto ela gemia em êxtase total. Através de tudo isso, Uursula sentiu seu corpo se acostumar com a nova forma quando a carne de sua peito começou a crescer. Eles agora estavam tomando uma forma distinta de um melão para ela, mas molhados com uma camada branca de leite condensado cobrindo-os.

Ursula gemeu baixinho, desfrutando das atenções de sua mãe enquanto ela amassava e acariciava seus próprios peitos enormes. O leite fluía livremente deles agora, quando ela levou um mamilo aos lábios e começou a chupá-lo devagar. Ela adorava o sabor do próprio leite materno enquanto os dedos brincavam com o outro mamilo. Pressionando o dedo contra a ponta do mamilo livre, a loira ficou surpresa ao descobrir que ela poderia escorregar o dedo inteiro dentro de seu peito! Ela acrescentou um segundo dedo e gemeu com as sensações felizes que ele produziu. A garota demonizada então começou a trabalhar seus dedos dentro e fora de seu mamilo, literalmente fodendo sua própria teta! Isso pode ser divertido depois, ela pensou consigo mesma.

O som de um soldado uivando de prazer tirou Ursula de seus pensamentos enquanto ela assistiu um dos seus soldados gozando numa prisioneira civil randômica, alguém que ele esqueceria sobre amanhã. A garota gemia alto ao redor do pau de outro soldado enquanto ela sentia porra enchendo sua vagina, e o soldoado em sua boca a segurava pelo cabelo para mentê-la presa a ele.

"Mmmm, que visão maravilhosa?", Ursula disse para as cansadas tropas ao redor dela e da sua mãe. "Muitos dos nossos soldados gostam de estuprar essas coisinhas bontinhas estrangeiras, hein?"

Um dos soldados mais velhos levantou suas sobrancelhas, mas ele pensou em como a princesa não era muito de prestar atenção á aulas de história. "Isto ocorre com certa frequência, senhora. Todos estão muito frustrados. E os mortos não vão pagar as contas".

"Mmm, isso é bom, deixa esses meninos fazerem isso com essas mulheres onde quer que eles queiram, como eles queiram. Eu quero o choro de bebês mestiços zumbindo nos meus ouvidos pelos próximos cinco anos. Alimente elas bem, eu sei que desnutrição pode causar um aborto espontâneo".

"Annnnnn, ok senhora". O veterano percebeu o quão distantes os nobres ficavam da realidade algumas vezes. Cinco anos era muito tempo. Tempo demais. Dois anos eram razoáveis.

Cinco dias depois

Princesa Ana descia as escadas do palácio conquistado, ouvindo um incessante, gritante som. Uma das mais estranhas tradiçõs de sua familia é que sons tinham sempre que ser ouvidos por eles todo o tempo. Crianças acordavam e velhos morriam ouvindo um som saindo de algum lugar. Os Marcedes sabiam o quão muito ódio eles geravam, seus guardas ficavam sempre atentos.

Sua irmã estava sentada na mesa, bebendo chá.

"Olha irmã maior." ela disse de um modo infantil

"Bela manhã, hein? O Natal será excelente". disse Ursula, olhando para o céu.

"Mamãe está doente, não está? Essa dieta da berinjela não saiu como ela tinha previsto. Não sei porque ela se preocupa, tem 50 caras doidos para entrar nela".

"É uma questão de vaidade, Ana. A mãe quer se masturbar pro reflexo no espelho."

Ana balançou a cabeça. "Isso faz algum sentido, mas é a coisa psicológica certa?"

"Oh, ela está bem, leite e milk-shakes e ela parece certa como uma chuva de verão!" disse Ursula, rindo.

Ana sorriu. "Bem, então porque me chamou hoje. Eu ia tirar uma bela soneca de inverno."

"Bem, eu estava esperando que você viesse para o quarto da minha mãe. Ela precisa de alguma companhia. Ela está se sentindo solitária com o nosso pai morto. E..."

Ursula inspirou ar por dez segundos. "Eu preciso que você coloque ela para dormir com um desses feitiços que você conhece. Ela precisa relaxar, sem envolver histórias sobre a babá prostituta que ela tinha quando eram jovem".

Ana riu dessa vez "Sem problemas irmã. Me dê alguns minutos, talvez uma hora"

"Obrigado, eu vou estar do lado da cama, apenas venha quando estiver realmente pronta."

"Te vejo a seguir no túnel do tempo, adeus".

"Adeus", disse Ursula, vendo sua irmã caminhando e se afastando dela. Ana não notou sua irmã sugando refrigerante com canudo plástico, causando iminente inundação do estômago. Ana se preocupava mais em ler livros sobre berinjelas que uivavam como lobos e comiam como gatos.

Três horas e 23 minutos depois

Ursula recolocou o dildo na buceta e suspirou de prazer, enquanto a mão livre continuava a acariciar o suave cabelo roxo de sua mãe. Isabel gemeu baixinho enquanto continuava a sugar o bico da filha. Ursula se recostou no sofá, sua mãe atualmente no colo, com as pernas longas esticadas sobre o resto do sofá. Seu rosto estava atualmente preso ao seio direito de Ursula, sugando avidamente seu mamilo e bebendo a gota depois de gota do seu leite quente e doce.

"Mmm, isso é tão bom mãe", Ursula ronronou, aproveitando a sensação de cuidar de sua própria mãe. Ela traçou levemente os dedos para cima e para baixo nas costas macias de Isabel, tirando leves gemidos de sua mãe. "Beba tudo o que você quiser, você tem sido uma boa menina ..."

"Mmmm ..." Isabel ronronou com prazer, sugando um pouco mais e bebendo mais do fluxo infinito de leite. Ela se sentia tão satisfeita agora que o elogio e a recompensa de sua filha eram tudo o que ela queria na vida agora. Sua bunda e buceta doíam tão maravilhosamente da porra que ela tinha recebido de um servente apenas alguns minutos atrás. Porra ainda vazava lentamente de sua bunda quando ela acariciou seu rosto no decote de Ursula.

"Agora está tudo cheio puta?" Ursula perguntou.

Isabel acenou fracamente e Ursula abraçou ela de modo apertado antes de beijá-la com paixão. A mulher mais velha gemeu contra os lábios de sua filha e a beijou de volta, sua língua deslizando contra Ursula, enquanto a loira movia uma mão para massagear um dos peitos da outra.

"Talvez esses devessem crescer," Ursula pensou em voz alta, "Mas então novamente, eles seriam maiores que os meus, e eu não posso aceitar isso". Ela riu levemente e beijou sua mãe novamente, "Seja uma boa garota e cheque as cordas naquela cama para ver se está tudo seguro".

"Sim Senhora." Isabel disse enquanto ela se levantava e caminhou nua para o andar de cima para apertar as grilhões de bondage na cama do quarto.

Caminha pela passarela que levava a porta da frente daquele quarto luxuosa, Ana Miranda tomou sua mão direita e virou a maçaneta. A maçaneta deslizou suavemente e ela puxou a porta para dentro, caminhando dentro do quarto de Ursula.

A menina de cabelos azuis apenas caminhou uns poucos passos antes de deixar os livros que carregava caírem no chão, choque e horror em sua cara na medida que olhou para aquele quarto e viu a mãe de Ursula, Isabel, nua e deitada quatro na medida que uma berinjela a penetrava por trás. A mulher de cabelos roxos ofegava e gemia de prazer, a língua pendurada de seus la´bios como um animal no cio enquanto ela empurrava de volta para a investida da berinjela

"Unnnnn, ahhh, oh yeah….!" Isabel gemeu enquanto olhando para cima para "Oh olá Ana, por favor entre". ela disse em um tom quase casual antes de começar a gemer como uma prostituta de novo.

"Senhora Temer..."Ana começou a dizer dando um passo para a frente, mas então um par de braços fortes a envolveu por trás, rapidamente a trancando em um full nelson. Ela ofegou e tentou lutar enquanto ela sentiu algo muito grosso e muito duro se pressionando contra o seu traseiro.

"Ela não é linda?" disse Ursula na cabeça de Ana, como um fantasma.

Antes que Ana pudesse dizer algo a mais, sua força se esvaiu, e ela se sentiu drenada. Enquanto isso acontecia, uma berinjela começou a usá-la como um martelo, batendo o corpo dela contra o chão de novo e de novo. Finalmente, depois disso, ela virou um peso morto.


End file.
